


bunnies and aquariums

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Bunnies, Fluff, I love him, M/M, suho birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: junmyeon goes to the aquarium





	bunnies and aquariums

**Author's Note:**

> so i got lazy for junmyeon's birthday sorry :(  
> uh ill prolly write a few more short fics for his birthday bc i really love him a lot and i like cute soft things

"c'mon myeon! we gotta go!" minseok's voice rang through the house. 

"but i can't find bunny, we can't leave without him!" junmyeon answered, somewhat sadly. 

"myeon, i've got him, now we need to leave," chanyeol called, "don't you want to see the aquarium?" 

"coming!" 

as junmyeon was buckling himself in, he realized something, "appa, bunny isn't buckled!" 

minseok mumbled something before getting into the backseat to buckle in the stuffed bunny. satisfied, junmyeon relaxed, "let's go!" 

 ~

"that was fun! the dolphins were really pretty, did you see the sharks, papa? they looked cool!" junmyeon chattered, walking back to the car. 

"yes i saw the sharks, it was fun, did you enjoy your birthday?" chanyeol replied, looking down at junmyeon. 

junmyeon's eyes sparkled in the light, and he nodded vigorously. 

minseok smiled at his son, "let's go home now, okay bunny?"

**Author's Note:**

> no that wasn't mpreg they adopted him  
> highkey that one picture of a bunny he posted on insta inspired parts of this  
> suho day suho day suho day suho day  
> yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay


End file.
